Broken
by Marijke84
Summary: Basically picks up after the last Calzona scene in 9x02. Again, I apologize for any mistakes in my spelling or grammar.


**The last Calzona scene in 9x02, Callie's pov.**

While scrubbing out, Callie tried to go over the surgery on Dereks hand. But for the life of her she couldn't even remember anything she had done. She started the surgery as planned, but after Karev came in, telling her about Arizona, everything became a blur.

She had finished the surgery, trying her best to remain focused, but her mind kept going back to Arizona. Her heart thumping loud in her chest. _What if she died? Karev would do a good job taking off her leg, right? What on earth would Arizona say after she woke up? If she woke up. _

Callie swallowed hard. Knowing that this broken promise, one she never should have made in the first place, would break Arizona's heart.

Sitting here now, next to Arizona, Callie was so relieved her wife had made it. Karev had done a great job. Her wife stabilized quickly after the removal of her leg. Callie quickly sobered up, remembering her promise. The promise, now a big screaming emptiness where her wife's leg once was.

She couldn't stop glancing between that emptiness and her wife's face. Hoping she would wake up soon and dreading it at the same time. _What would she say to Arizona? What Could she say? Was there something, anything that would soften the blow of finding out her leg is gone? _She came up empty.

That's when she noticed Arizona stirring. Her heart started beating louder. Thoughts flying, searching frantically. _Something! Anything!_

Arizona then opened her eyes and turned her head slightly. And for a moment Callie got lost in endless oceans of blue. But only for a moment.

She saw her wife trying to comprehend what had happend. She probably realized she felt to groggy to have just been sleeping. Callie reached out and grabbed Arizona's hand. Squeezing carefully. Arizona sought out her wife's eyes and opened her mouth to speak. "Water?...Could I have some water?", she said, trying to clear her throat.

Shaken from her inner turmoil, Callie nodded, smiling nervously. "Hmmm yeah, ..water ..of course."

She helped get the straw in Arizona's mouth and watched her face while she drank. Taking it all in, memorizing every detail. Knowing that she might not see this face look so sweet and sleepy and beautiful for a while. I mean Arizona might understand, but she did promise, she promised...

After having some sips, Arizona then tried to sit up, not feeling at all comfortable in her current position. But she couldn't get her leg to move. Callie watched in horror as Arizona glanced down at her legs.

Callie swallowed hard as her wife kept staring at her legs. Shaking her head and opening her mouth, but no sound coming out. After long minutes she finally lifted up her head and looked at Callie. Confusion written all over her face. "What?...I don't...I...you...Calliope?" Callie swallowed again, trying to get rid of the lump that had formed in her throat, but failed. "Arizona..." She didn't even know where to begin explaining this to her wife. "You were crashing and I..."

Arizona shook her head "The surgery is tomorrow."

"I know Arizona, but you were crashing and...I...we had to act now. We couldn't just let you die. So your leg..."

"You promised", tears started streaming down Arizona's face.

Callie grabbed Arizona's hand and placed one hand on her wife's cheek, wiping her tears. "I know I promised, but you were dying and I couldn't just let you...I can't let you go. I love you, Arizona." She pleaded with her wife, trying to make her understand. Moving her head she tried to get eye contact, but Arizona was staring at her legs again. Or rather at the remains of her left leg.

Callie moved in, hugging her wife close to her chest. Carefull not to hurt her. Wiping her tears and whisper sweet, hopefully comforting, words into her ear. "You promised."Arizona whispered, sobbing.

Minutes passed. "You promised!"Arizona said, louder this time, with an edge to her voice. She started pushing Callie away. "No! You promised me!"Callie tried to hold onto her wife, but Arizona pushed harder. She moved away from her wife and the look on Arizona's face felt like she got hit in the gut. Raging anger had taken refuge on her beautiful wife's face, her eyes dark, darker then she had ever seen them.

Her eyes welling up, she tried to speak. "Arizona, I..."She reached out to her wife again. But Arizona pushed her hand away. "NO!," she yelled, "Callie, you Promised!"

Hot tears found their way down Callie's face. Staring at her wife, searching and finding nothing resembling her wife moments before. This rage and the fact Arizona just used her nickname instead of her full name, made Callie realize that perhaps her promise wasn't the only thing broken here. Looking at the love of her life, she feared she might have broken more then she could fix.

**But we'll never lose hope, of course!3**

**Marijke84**


End file.
